


Selfish

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Coma, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Lost Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Rivalry, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, love rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith falls into a coma-like state and Lance wanted him back from Lotor, but Lotor refuses because ‘finders keepers’ and plus, he does not trust Lance with Keith’s well-being.Lance will have to prove himself to have Keith back. Battle of the wits for Lance and Lotor with random flirts, words, and threats.





	Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Yeah. I'm drowning now with another story added. I have to write it out since it has been bugging me for a few days now.
> 
> In other note, I will participating Lotor week which begins this month! And I already know which pairing I will be itchin' to write. ;3 More Keitor contents~~~

"No."  
  
It was a very stern answer. However, it only made his veins near his temple popped. His rival was being an insufferable creature since the day they first met. No matter how polite they tried to broadcast with others, the idea of being a beneficial acquaintances for their kingdom was something they rather eat raw Balmarian rock worms than being in the same room for ungodly time.  
  
He cracked his best smile with great force and lots of depleted patience.  
  
"It would be much better if Keith was in better care with our great doctors like the Great Coran."  
  
Lance wouldn't be in the same room with a smirking jerk if it wasn't for Keith.  
  
"Finder's keepers Lance."  
  
He took a long, deep breaths while clenching his fist that hung low on his side. He could tolerate the jerk before, but right now, his patience was threading on thin ice waiting to break.  
  
"Lotor." He said with hints of irritation. "Just hand Keith back to me and I can be out of your precious space immediately. Okay?”  
  
Lotor hummed while his cheek rested on his knuckles. "Why should Keith return to you after what happened? You, of all people, should know how much I valued Keith." He switched resting position. "No Lance. Keith stays with me in our home kingdom and that's final."

He snapped.   
  
"Okay! I'm sorry!" Lance yelled with his arms flailing up. "But we both know how Keith is with his instinctive judgements. It was my lack of awareness that almost got him....killed."  
  
Lance chewed on his lower lip and took a step back with flashback memories that were still fresh of what happened to Keith.  
  
"Your apology is useless to me. You know very clearly that I hold true to my threats if anything happens to Keith." Lotor stood up from his seat and walked towards Lance until he was merely an inch away from his face. His fangs bared clear and his eyes narrowed sharp. "You better give me one good excuse to save your soft-hearted ass before I throw you out. Better yet, I should impale your pretty body with my sword. Royalty or not."  
  
Lance matched his glare against Lotor's. "I love Keith and I am not leaving without him."  
  
Lotor snatched Lance's chin and pulled him hard close to his face. "How much are you willing to sacrifice for Keith?"  
  
"More than YOU can sacrifice." He slapped Lotor's hand off. "Now look, I'm already giving you a free pass with me since I came alone into your den without bodyguards."  
  
"So you have." Lotor turned his back.  
  
"How....how is Keith doing?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Lotor please."  
  
"He's doing well in the physical aspect." Lotor took a few steps forward and turned halfway at Lance. He gave few gentle taps on his temple. His voice became much softer than harsh tones he used earlier. "However, he has not awoken since we found him a week ago."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
Lotor snapped his fingers and turned away when one of his female Generals appeared silently next to him. She bowed. "Acxa, escort the Altean Prince to Keith's room. Tell Zethrid and Ezor that they can start their task immediately."  
  
"Yes Prince Lotor."  
  
"Don't get too comfortable in my domain, _Lance_. We will have a more civil talk at dinner so don't be late."  
  
Lance flicked him the bird just as Lotor left to do whatever he does. He sighed and looked at Acxa who just shook her head at him.  
  
"Prince Lance, please follow me." She bowed and began to walk in the opposite direction of the room.  
  
Lance sighed again and followed Acxa from behind with the images of Keith occupying his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Acxa," The silence was killing his nerves as they walked through another corridor of the place. "how was Keith when Lotor found him?"  
  
He was curious. He had to know how much Keith took the damage for saving him. How much of a stupid fool he was to think Keith would be okay after the fall. How he would jump out on Lance and said he could handle anything with that goofy grin.  
  
He was dead wrong when Keith never did came back. He didn't hear his voice. His usual bright demeanor shattered when he went into a desperate search. If he didn't have Shiro and Hunk with him, he would have gone crazy. His emotion was tinkering close to hysteria when they found some of Keith's items and pieces of torn clothes on several tree branches and bushes. However, it was the sight of blood painted on the leaves and ground that caused Lance to make few rash decisions in his search.  
  
Lance understands Lotor's blood lust crystal clear as the feeling was mutual.  
  
"I will be blunt with you, Prince Lance." Her voice were stern and yet, there was a hint of remorse. "Without Queen Honerva's intervention, you would have been dead already by our Prince's hands."  
  
"I will have to give my personal thanks to Queen Honerva."  
  
Acxa stopped in her steps and turned around to face the Altean Prince who paused quickly enough not to crash into her. She stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"You should appreciate Prince Lotor's rare generosity for even letting your lone existence and still be alive in our castle to see Keith." She turned around and relaxed her shoulders with a deep sigh. "No one should never test Prince Lotor's feelings when it comes to Keith. Just keep this in mind Altean Prince, he lost his trust in you."

  
  
_Trust._

  
  
Lance almost forgot until Acxa reminded him. Lotor had trusted him with Keith out of reluctant goodwill. More like his mother had told him countless time that Keith can make decision of how he wants to do with his life.  
  
And that's include who he can fall in love with.  
  
And now, he has to rebuild that trust again. He wasn't sure why, but he finally understands why.  
  
They both love Keith and the one thing they never want to receive was Keith's hate. It was something that would kill them inside.  
  
"Prince Lance."  
  
Lance shook his head as he was brought back to reality and blinked when they stopped in front of a door. She was looking at him with her hand on the handle.  
  
"Keith is resting inside. This was his room before leaving for your kingdom." She pulled down the handle. "I will return when evening comes."

"Thank you, Acxa."  
  
She pushed the door open and waited as she watched Lance took slow steps into the room. When he was fully inside, she closed the door. Lance looked back, but return his attention back as he took sight of lavish room. It was so unlike for someone like Keith, but he knew it has to be either Lotor or the Queen's touches.  
  
He walked towards the huge bed with lavender veils draping over and covering the person of his affections. His hand slid inside and pulled away the veil as he watched Keith's peaceful look with his chest heaving steadily. He sat down at the edge of the bed and with his hand reaching to Keith's forehead, he brushed his bangs aside.  
  
His cheek has lost its usual warmth when his fingertips touched and it was painful to see bandages wrapped around his head. He wasn't in his usual Galra form. Just his normal (and unusual Altean form) with his hair dyed in ink black. Lance still don't understand why Keith would change his natural color, but can't win his argument with this stubborn fool.  
  
"Keith." He spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."  
  
His tears fell down on the blanket. His body was trembling hard until he threw himself carefully on Keith and hugging his still body.  
  
Now that he saw Keith, he can let his emotions go free.    
  
He can finally cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
